The field of this invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a hand held portable tools with storage capabilities.
Outdoor individual sports have enjoyed an increase in popularity. Many of these sports require portable equipment such as archery bows, in-line skates, or skateboards that may need maintenance or repair on the spot. A tool is often necessary for properly maintaining or repairing the equipment. Often, maintenance of the outdoor equipment requires only a tightening of a bolt or nut. For many pieces of equipment, one end of an axle or bolt needs to be held while a nut or connected piece at an opposite end needs to be turned.
What is needed is a convenient portable tool that can be used to engage both ends of an axle, nut assembly or similar item for an outdoor sports equipment and be able to loosen and tighten the axle pins, nuts, bolts and other threaded fasteners on outdoor equipment. What is generally needed is a portable pocket tool that can have multiple uses for repairing and maintaining sports equipment while still being conveniently stored.
A hand held tool has a main body with a handle section and a rotatable tool chuck operably attached to the body at an distal end of a longitudinally extending section of the main body from the handle section. The hand held tool includes a receiving cavity in the main body for removably receiving and storing a tool thereon where the tool extends besides the longitudinally extending section toward the tool chuck.
Preferably, the receiving cavity is in the form of a hole for receiving an allen wrench therethrough. In addition, the main body preferably has the tool chuck mounted at a distal end of the longitudinally extended section and said handle section being transverse to the longitudinally extended section. The receiving cavity is preferably in the form of a hole extending along the longitudinally extended section for receiving a long section of an allen wrench and an elongated recess for receiving a short section of said allen wrench.
The handle preferably also has a hollow interior for storing tools therein and the hole extends to said hollow interior for providing the allen wrench to extend through said storage hollow interior when in the stored position. In another embodiment, the receiving cavity is shaped to receive and store a flat wrench tool along the main body. Preferably the flat wrench tool has a bottle opener built into it. In another embodiment, the flat wrench tool has a cavity therein with a saw blade edge. In another embodiment, the bottle opener is built into the handle section of the main body.
In one embodiment the handle has a star shaped recess for storing a tool bit with at least one ear extending from its side to act as a stop when received into an aperture in the wrench to allow the wrench to apply pressure on the bit.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the chuck has an outer wall that has a configuration in cross section for operably mounting a socket tool in a working position or a storage position. The chuck has an inner wall surface with a configuration in cross section for operably receiving a tool bit when the socket tool is in said storage position. Preferably, the handle section has additional cavities for receiving and storing socket members.
Preferably, the handle member has an extension pivotably attached thereto for pivoting outwardly and providing extra torque turning ability to the handle. The handle may have a blade sharpener built into an end thereof.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a hand held tool has a main body with a handle section and a cavity therein for receiving tools therein. The main body includes two halves that are connected together for storing tools and separable for providing access to the tools and being operably used as a handle for the tools.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a hand held tool has a tubular shaped main body section with a bit storably mounted on tubular body. The tubular body has a receptor for receiving a tool bit in an operating position with the tubular body being used as a operable handle for said tool. The tubular body is stepped with a larger end and smaller end. The flat wrench member is sized to fit within the tubular body and has a large end stepped to not intrude into the small end of the tubular body.
A stop member is attachable to the larger end of the tubular body for retaining the flat wrench within the tubular body. In one embodiment, the top member is a resilient spring key ring member. In another embodiment, the stop member is a cap member attachable to the larger end of said tubular body for retaining the flat wrench within the tubular body. A socket member is stored in said tubular member between the wrench member and the cap member. The flat wrench member has a cavity for retaining at least one bit therein when stored within the tubular body.
Preferably, the tubular body has opposing slots at and end thereof for receiving the larger end of said flat wrench member during storage and having slots at a mid section thereof for receiving a narrower section of the flat wrench member during usage thereof to function as an operable handle member.